


Worst Summer Vacation Ever

by PitchBlackWings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little later, Crazy Ideas, Error Just Does Not Care, Fighting, Hiding, Insanity, M/M, Nightmares, On Hold Indefinitely, Prank Wars, Some of these may be for later chapters if i make any, Still No Idea What To Put, Stress, Trauma, Undertale Multiverse, Who am I kidding XD, You Have Been Warned, a little bit, awkward moments, ill add more if needbe later, ok ill stop while im ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: What happens when you stick a bunch of different Sanses in a terribly designed mansion for the entire summer?It sounds like the beginning of a lame joke...And I decided to write it.Error, welcome to Seizure Center.





	1. The Madness Begins

**Author's Note:**

> An off-project i decided to do at the spur-of-the-moment. I work mostly on a Kindle, so if i do decide to continue the work, expect updates to be few and far between.  
> ALSO, writers block sucks and i currently kinda have it, so put any ideas for future shenanigans down in the comments!  
> Enjoy!

Error groaned as he walked up to the door of the Doodle Sphere’s center building. Why this was even a thing in existence, he didn’t know.  
(It looks like a rainbow decided to throw up and it somehow created this place.)  
Oh good grief it does  
The Voice in Error’s head was sometimes a drag, but unfortunately, it was right most of the time. Insanity is a pain, but he deals with it. Most of the time. But the voice was right, at least about this.  
Error doesn’t think that grass should be florescent green with pale yellow stripes and spirals. And the front lawn is only the beginning. The huge mansion itself is made with all the colors of the rainbow and then some unbelievably ugly ones that Error couldn’t bring himself to call colors, with no scheme whatsoever. Everything clashed horribly. Error shuddered.  
(You shouldn’t have listened to Blueberry~)  
Shut up  
(Tell me that doesn’t look like hell and you’re a liar.)  
Okay point taken  
Error, along with Nightmare and his gang were all invited to a full-summer sleepover thing whatever. Error wasn’t planning on doing it whatsoever, but Blueberry guilt-tripped him into it. And it was a dare. But, seeing the house that he would be stuck in for three months, he began to see the error (ugh no pun intended) of his ways.  
Nightmare and his gang were walking with Error inside. Error turned to the inky black skeleton..  
“It looks like a rainbow threw up and somehow created this hellhole.”  
Nightmare grunted in agreement and rang the doorbell reluctantly. He had come here partially to feed off the negative emotions that were bound to come, and partially because his castle needed a renovation, and that meant getting out of his base for the summer.  
(No fair you idiot you stole my line!)  
Welp too bad I’m the only one who can hear you sooo  
(You jerk)  
Look who’s talking  
Error decided to ignore the Voice for the time being as someone was coming to the door.  
Blue opened it enthusiastically, running to hug Error.  
“You came! I was so excited and then I remembered you hate strangers and water and we have a pool though so I don’t know maybe you WOULDN’T come, but you did and I’m so happy!”  
Nightmare noticed Error glitching and pushed the lunging Blue away with a firm, chilly tentacle. “Personal space.”  
Blue’s smile faltered slightly before returning brighter than before. “Oh right, mueh heh heh! I forgot that Error has haphephobia! Personal space is not something that most of the people here are accustomed to, I hope you’ll be okay, I’m sure we’ll figure out something!”  
(Is he for real)  
I think so  
(Oh stars)  
Nightmare growled slightly and rubbed his temples. “Just show me our portion of the seizure inducing mansion.”  
Blue opened the door further to let them come in. “Sure! Up the stairs, to the right! Follow me, everyone!”  
(Does he ever shut up?)  
Nope  
(Welcome to Torture Mansion, you idiot. I told you we never should’ve come here.)  
I hate it when you’re right  
(Well today I do too)  
Error walked behind Blue a bit nervously, playing with a stray string from his jacket. There were so many people…  
(Come on you coward don’t tell me you’re scared)  
Well not really but I don’t want to start a fight  
(Then don’t start anything, just ignore them)  
That’s surprisingly good advice  
(I want to live through this too, you know.)  
Ink walked up to the Dark Sanses, a huge smile on his face. “Hey, guys, glad you could make it!”  
(Hey look It’s Walking Seizure)  
Pfft stop  
Error glanced around the room apprehensively. There were condiments staining the walls already, and Error wanted somewhere to get away. “Just show me my room you walking seizure.”  
(Hey, stop stealing my lines)  
It’s not like you’re gonna say them or anything  
(Touché)  
Ink smirked. “About that, Error, we decided everyone needs some quality time with each other! There’s no separate rooms, just a sleeping room for the Dark Sanses and one for the Star Sanses! In your spare time you can go there, the kitchen or common room, which is here, or outside I guess.”  
(WAIT WHAT)  
Error began to glitch.  
Ink continued, oblivious. “Oh and by the way, prepare for some pranks and surprise water fights and fun stuff like that! I have stuff planned for almost EVERY NIGHT this summer~”  
(ERROR DON’T YOU DARE CRASH IT’S NOT THAT BAD)  
Say that again and mean it this time  
(ok I might’ve lied but DON’T CR-)  
Error crashed.

When the glitches subsided and he rebooted, Ink and Blue were looking at him concernedly. The Dark Sanses, used to his crashing, were simply waiting for him to get up.  
(Well way to make a fool of ourselves, you idiot.)  
Shut up this is bad enough without a peanut gallery  
(Fine.)  
What happened while I was out  
(Everyone kinda kept doing their thing. Maybe we should sleep outside this summer…)  
With bugs  
(Better than surprise shaving cream fights, dude…)  
You have a point I’ll consider it I guess  
(Fine now go reassure Blue you’re fine he’s crying)  
Error groaned slightly and rubbed his forehead, grumbling. Blue looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “Are you okay, Error? What happened??”  
Error stood up slowly. “I-I’m F-f-fine, Blue-e.” He winced as his voice began to glitch and tried to get it under control.  
(Wow, really mature.)  
Shut uuupppp  
He ignored the voice and elaborated in his reassurance for Blue, the poor little Underswap skeleton really did look quite distraught…  
“Blue, you of all people should know that I crash sometimes. I’m fine.”  
Blue hesitated, a small smile dawning on his expression. “…If you’re sure…”  
Nightmare butted in. “I am carrying at least twenty bags at the moment. If you two could stop talking long enough to show me where I could put them down, then MAYBE we won’t have a servere ‘accident’ on the first day.”  
Ink looked up, a bit startled to see that Nightmare, using his tentacles, was carrying not only his luggage for the summer (which was of a considerable heft), but also that of his gang and Error’s stuff. It was quite impressive, actually.  
“Oh. Right,” Ink agreed. “Sure, follow me!”

The room was pretty big, Error had to admit, with enough room for all of their sleeping arangements and space to relax in the meanwhile. Error knew that he could make a hammock for himself out of his strings, and that Nightmare preffered a bed when he did sleep. He supposed that the rest, Killer, Horror, Dust and Cross, would just use sleeping bags.  
Error staked out his corner of the room with his stuff and sighed, flopping down on his new hammock made out of his blue strings. It hadn’t even been twenty minutes and Error already thought that this would be hell on earth for him. How could this get any worse?  
(Don’t look now but here comes someone bright and flashy…)  
What who  
(You’ll never get any sleep, he’ll hippie you to death…)  
OH STARS NOT HIM  
(You jinxed yourself, dude.)  
Error turned towards the doorway.  
There stood a skeleton clad in all of the colors of the rainbow and then some, clashing horribly. Sunglasses and a backwards baseball cap donned his head. He walked into the room with a confident smile. Error swore under his breath.  
(The 90’s trash has arrived.)  
What is he doing here  
(I’ll give you three guesses.)  
Oh no  
(Oooh yes.)  
I’M GOING TO KILL INKY FOR THIS  
(Still thinking about sleeping outside?)  
STARS YES there’s a window I AM NOT TAKING THIS  
Fresh looked around. “Hey, dudes!”  
Error glared at the skeleton. “What are you doing here, Fresh? The Star Sanses don’t sleep here.”  
Fresh smiled broadly, walking up to Error, who was lounging in his makeshift hammock.  
“Naaah, my gnarly dude! I don’t sleep with them homies! Talks in their sleep too much for mah tastes. Anyways, the painter dude said I could bunk with your radical group for the summer!”  
Error was on the brink of crashing. “What.”  
Fresh staked out a spot right next to Nightmare and spread out his sleeping bag, sitting down happily. “Yo, Night! We’re roomies for the summer! Ain’t that rad cool?”  
Nightmare had somehow managed to effortlessly lug his *actually pretty small* bed from his room using a portal and was reading a book while lying on top of it, using his tentacles to situate his luggage while one hand was resting behind his head, the other flipping the pages of his book as a lone tendril propped it up. He turned towards Fresh.  
“Ground rules. Don’t bother anyone. Don’t make a huge mess or a lot of noise. Don’t start fights. And don’t wake me up or I will throw you out of the window.”  
Fresh pouted. “Totes uncool, my octopus friend.”  
(Is he serious?)  
I think it’s time to go outside and explore venues of escape  
(For once a good idea, get out of here before Nightmare starts trying to kill him.)  
Yep  
Error edged out of the room, heading outside. The common room was a mess by now. Was Razz…. duct taping Comic to the wall?  
(What the heck?? It looks like a war zone in here.)  
If you look at that ketchup stain and squint at it it looks like the bloody outline of someone  
(Wow it does…)  
Not getting involved  
(Another good idea, you’re on a roll!)  
Shut up  
(It was a compliment, geez...)  
I said shut up  
(…)  
Error edged by the disaster zone without being disturbed, dashing outside in a rush. He stopped when he was about fifty yards away and in the tree cover, panting.  
(Ya know, you could’ve just teleported…)  
No Inky’s made this stupid place so that nobody can teleport people only objects  
(Wait but Nightmare could pass through his portal?)  
Yeah but Nightmare’s not fully Monster, he’s part magic. So is Ink. They can both teleport cause this AU only restricts its rules to fully Monster or Human people. I guess if someone else was in the Multiverse with the same qualities they could come over here to this torture chamber, not that anyone would ever want to do so  
(Oh okay.)  
Error slipped through the large oak trees Ink had planted in this AU, trying to find two large ones to make a hammock with and relax away from everyone.  
(Come on, they’re not that bad.)  
Remember Comic getting duct taped  
(….)  
I swear if that happens to me heads are gonna roll. And if that happens to Nightmare, or worse, one of his gang, more body parts than just heads are gonna fly everywhere  
(Now I have a terrible mental image of bloodied bones and marrow flying everywhere, thanks a lot.)  
You’re welcome  
Error finally found two that were to his liking and strung up a quick hammock between the thick trees, lying down inside and relaxing for the first time after coming to this crazy AU.  
(It’s only been like an hour, you’re gonna have to get a life eventually.)  
Shut up and let me sleep before 90’s trash or Blue finds me and decides to prank me  
(That would be funny, actually…)  
We’re literally the same person. Do you really want to walk around with a sharpie mustache drawn by Ink that won’t come off all summer? Cause if you do I mean I can ask  
(Point taken, I’ll wake you up if someone comes near us.)  
Wait you’re a voice in my head do you even sleep  
(Consider me the little subconcious angel on your shoulder.)  
More like devil  
(Can’t really deny that. G’night you haphephobic idiot.)  
Goodnight you judgemental mentally challenged whatever you even are  
(…. Go to sleep already.)


	2. I Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error feels like he's forgetting something important. Something really important...  
> But who cares about freaking flashbacks when you're in the middle of Seizure Center?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i really enjoyed writing the last chapter, so I decided to continue writing it as soon as possible.  
> ALSO the contest to name the mysterious Voice in Error's head has officialy begun! voting can happen in comments!  
> Halluciv  
> Miscalculation  
> Void  
> Glitch  
> Bluescreen  
> The Voice (leaving it nameless)  
> Or a different name!  
> ALSO i got a few really observant questions in the last chapter that really made me invest in my story lore, i LOVED it. no question or comment is too random or deep to ask!  
> also ty for ur patience XD  
> See you at the end of the chapter!  
> -Pitch

Black. Then white.  
Everything was white.  
Where was all the color?

Where was ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥? Wasn't he supposed to be here? The human had broken the barrier. Was this what it looked like outside? Just this endless...

White?

Suddenly, it was as if ¥¥¥¥'¥ ears had just turned on in sync with his memory.  
that was the first thing he remembered.  
the S C R E A M S .

Pure agony filled ¥¥¥¥'¥ mind. it was unbearable. he winced, bringing his phalanges to the sides of his head,trying to muffle the sounds.  
Next came the pitcures.

Everyone running, running, running away from him. Flames pouring out of buildings, humans and Monsters screaming in terror as they fled.  
Fled from h i m .  
He closed his eyes, but the pictures wouldn't stop.

Next came the pain.  
It must have been thousands of cuts and puncture wounds scarring his bones, staining them red. Bullet wounds covered his torso. One of Undyne's spears stuck out of his ribcage at an awkward angle. It should have killed him. Why wasn't he dust by now?

A line of Royal Guards and Human cops barred his way. Why were they stopping him? he wanted to get away. He needed to get away from the monster causing all of this.  
Undyne pointed a glowing blue spear at him. "Stop, ¥¥¥¥. I don't want to hurt you, but i will for the good of Monster and human kinds alike."  
but why would she-  
Chills ran down ¥¥¥¥'¥ back like slivers of ice. He curled upinto a ball in the white space, crying. No. no. n o !  
Why was this true? Why him? Why did he want this? Why did he know this?  
He wasn't trying to get away from the Monster destroying their home.  
(... r... or..)  
He WAS the Monster destroying their home.  
(err...or.)

<><><><><><><><><<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

(ERROR!!!!)  
AH WHAT  
(What under earth happened?! You were thrashing around and you wouldn't wake up!)  
I think I was dreaming  
(…You THINK?)  
I... I don't know. I can't remember...  
Error lay on the hammock, keeping his eyes closed. Try as he might, he couldn't recall the smalest detail about his dream. All he could maybe remember was white, and he had enough of white to last him a thousand lifetimes in the Anti-Void. With the voices.He shuddered slightly. He had the most abusive "roommates" in the Multiverse.  
(Heeeey, that was offending.)  
I didn't mean you. I meant the ones not in my head  
(Okay. Hey, are you sure you're okay? I called you for at least six minutes while you were asleep. IIt's ot like you to sleep so deeply...)  
Error didn't want to talk about it. He still felt like he was forgetting something.  
I'm fine.  
(…Are you sure?)  
I said I'M F I N E .  
The Voice was silent for a few tense moments. Error often snapped at the Voice half-heartedly during their periodic disagreements, but this was the first in a long time that he had growled at it in earnest.  
The Voice evidently decided to drop it for the moment.  
(……If you say so.)

What did you even wake me up for anyway  
(It’s Blue he’s screaming for you and getting close!)  
So what  
(Hide the stupid hammock or he’ll know what you come out here for and everyone will know where to look for us!)  
Wow you really are paranoid never knew that  
(GET UP AND HIDE THE HAMMOCK OR ELSE YOU’LL NEVER SLEEP IN PEACE ALL SUMMER!!!)  
Ok fiiiiiine

Error opened his eyes wearily and swung his legs out of the hammock as slowly as possible, standing up and dispelling the strings making up the comfortable hammock with a regretful sigh. He tried to see the position of the sun, but the trees were in the way.  
How long did I sleep  
(Do I look like a stupid alarm clock?)  
Error did not have the patience for the Voice in his head to have an attitude with him.  
How long did I sleep  
(Okay fine you slept for maybe I dunno two hours)  
And Blue is already having a panic attack  
(Yep.)  
This is going to be more miserable than I thought  
(Well duh. He’s over there worried sick about you, go comfort him or whatever, ugh.)  
Didn’t know you cared aww  
(I just hate the sound of him crying. He’s an adult, not a toddler. It’s just weird.)  
Alright okay alright  
Error began to walk towards the direction indicated by the voice. Other voices began to come into earshot, and Error paused to listen.  
“H-he can’t just have- disappeared, could he?”  
(Ugh Blue shut up already.)  
Would you shut up I need to hear this  
“Blue I swear if you don’t learn to get over his habits I’m going to hit you with this axe.”  
(Ok wait who is that?)  
That’s Horror remember  
(Oh yeah I like him he’s cool.)  
That’s concerning  
(Get over it)  
….  
“B-But Error-“  
“Goes missing randomly a lot,” Horror finished dully. “Get used to it, dude. The rest of the Dark Sanses do it too. We need our space, and you insane people just don’t give it. We need breaks.”  
(You see why I like the dude? Sensible. Unlike some people I could mention…)  
Shut up and let me listen  
Blue sniffled as Error got within eyesight, staying in the cover of the trees. “Y-yeah, I guess we can be a little intense at t-times…”  
Horror snorted. “I know that. But for some reason Error seems to like you, and Nightmare is okay with you, so he told me to help you out. Here’s my advice. Forget it, okay? Error will come back when he wants to.”  
Blue looked up at Horror hopefully. “Y-you’re sure?”  
“Yes. And when he does, you are not going to hug him and go crazy over him and make him crash again. Error needs space and so do the rest of the Dark Sanses. Cuddle with someone else.”  
Blue sighed. “Okay. I just wish Error would come back…. I can’t stop worrying about him…”  
Error stepped into view.  
“Hey, Blue.”  
The tiny skele turned to face him with a look of awe and surprise. Horror glanced at Error slightly, then began walking back towards the mansion, then thought better of it and stayed where he was, watching the exchange between Error and Blue.  
“WOWEE~! Error! You came back!!”  
Blue was so enthusiastic.  
(Wow, you drama king. Kudos for perfect comic timing. Now reassure the tiny needy jerk so that he’ll leave us alone. I think Horror wants to talk to us once he leaves.)  
Would you shut uppppp I need to thinkk  
(Pffft you wish.)  
“Uh- yeah, I guess. Why were you so worried-sounding?”  
Error tried to sound nonchalant. Blue rubbed his arm hesitantly, wringing his bandanna. “W-well Horror told me that you need your space and everything, but I guess I was j-just worried that you had left somehow and weren’t coming back. But H-Horror explained that you need space… I guess I always knew that Nightmare and the gang needed space but didn’t really consider you as part of them.”  
“Uh….” Error blinked. Was he a part of Nightmare’s gang? Really?  
(Well, you rely on them for fellowship and properly cooked food, you’d do anything for Nightmare pretty much, and you’d tear up the Multiverse if someone kidnapped him or something. So I mean yeah?)  
Not the time we’ll have this conversation later  
(Okay I guess but we do need to have it.)  
Blue continued his speech thing.  
“S-so, um, I’m sorry for not letting you have your space and making you crash and all that.”  
Error smiled a bit. “Look, Blue, it’s fine. I just need my space sometimes, alright?”  
Blue nodded, brightening. “Alrighty then I will see you later, mueh heh heh! I have things to do back at the Color Cabin!”  
He ran off in a hurry, leaving Horror and Ink staring after him.  
(Dude it’s called the Color Cabin? Seriously? Could you slap Ink for me for even making that atrocity a thing?)  
I would but not now because you know stupid truce thing  
Horror snorted. “Color Cabin? That thing is the Seizure Center.”  
(Oooh wait that’s catchy!)  
Error snorted in laughter. “Did you make that up?”  
Horror grinned. “Naah. Nightmare coined it and it’s all we can call it now. A rainbow was drinking a mixture of all the different flavors of Fanta and Coke and then exploded, creating the Seizure Center.”  
Error chuckled. “What did Ink do when he first heard?”  
Horror laughed, rubbing his skull with a hand.  
“Ink was actually there when he first said it. He called the Color Cabin thing a ‘elegant piece of beauty and wonderfully executed artwork in motion’. Nightmare said it was giving him motion sickness and then said the Seizure Center thing. Everybody cracked up except Ink. I guess he was kinda stunned. Then Dream showed up and Nightmare left the room, and everybody just snickered for about ten minutes.”  
(WHAT THE HECK WE MISSED OUT ON THAT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU)  
I will never forgive myself that sounds priceless  
(IT DOES AND WE MISSED IT AAAAH)  
Get over it  
(NEVER)  
Too bad for you  
Error rubbed the back of his vertebrae. “Sooo… what does Nightmare want with me, exactly? I know you didn’t stay here just to tell me about the Seziure Center thing, funny as it might be.”  
Horror snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah, right! Nightmare says that he staked out a huge portion of the garden for the gang and since you’re kinda an honorary member, you’re welcome anytime. Less bugs and stuff since, ya know, Nightmare’s influence. It’s on the opposite side from the pool, so no water features or anything, we’re not super big on that.”  
Error smirked. “But isn’t Nightmare just a huge octopus to begin with? I’d think he’d like water.”  
(Pffffffffffffffffffffttttt)  
Horror grinned sheepishly. “Don’t let Nightmare catch you saying stuff like that! He doesn’t really like swimming and stuff, maybe for competitions, but mainly whenever we go to the beach or something he sits out and reads a book.”  
Error faltered. “Wait so he can swim well?”  
“Oh yeah! He’s super fast, I think it has something to do with his body being all… goopy… but he doesn’t swim a lot. Anyway, whole point is you don’t have to stake it out entirely alone if you don’t want to. At least in our part of the garden Blue wouldn’t eventually panic over where you are. But you’re choice! I’m going over there later for the cookout.”  
(Waaaaiiit what now?)  
Hold up  
“A cookout?” Error was slightly dubious.  
Horror grinned. “Oh yeah! Nightmare managed to bring amazing cooking and barbeque supplies and food from home so we don’t have to eat whatever trash the Star Sanses are going to call food this time.”  
(Well at least you won’t starve…)  
I don’t eat to begin with we wouldn’t have starved  
(Forget it you’re eating this summer.)  
Or what  
(Or I’ll bother you all summer when you’re trying to do anything; sleep, talk, relax…)  
Um how? You don't even exist outside of my subconscious  
(I KNOW A SONG THAT WILL GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT WILL GET ON YOUR NEEEEERVES, AND THIIS IS HOOOW IT GOOES!!!)  
Oh Stars no please  
(We’re eating this summer. Okay?)  
Fine ugh geez just shut up already  
Error sighed. “Show me where you all are holing up. It’ll be horrible but better than roughing it out on my own.”  
Horror smirked. “Okay, but you might be surprised…”  
(Just show us where it is so we can finish our nap.)  
Wait I didn’t know you got tired  
(We’re the same person, you dolt. You get tired, I get tired.)  
Oh okay that makes some sense I suppose  
Horror threaded his way through dense underbrush like water, parting the leaves and thorns with not so much as a scratch. Error was… slightly more challenged in this aspect.  
(Slightly more challenged?? Dude, you’re going to have to completely re-stitch this jacket, it’s torn to the point of no return almost. Do you have to be clumsier than Blue?)  
I’m not that clumsy  
Fate decided to humble Error at this point, a leafy branch that Horror had pushed back swinging to slam into Error’s face, knocking him backwards to the ground (it was a pretty hefty branch).  
“Oooffff-“  
(What was that just a second ago? Hmm?)  
Don’t kick a skeleton when he’s down  
(Ya mean metaphorically or literally? Cause you fit both criteria…)  
Would you stop it already  
Horror looked back, concern slightly showing up on his face. “You okay, Error?”  
Error snorted and got to his feet, brushing himself off. “I’m fine. Just not used to so many plants.”  
Horror nodded in understanding and slight pity. “Ah. Well, we’re about here, so no more plant navigation needed.” He flicked back the last dense underbrush, clearing a pathway. “Welcome to the Hideaway!”  
Error was stunned.  
(What the- these guys smuggled all this into the camp thing?!)  
Well no I expect Nightmare teleported it all here BUT STILL  
(Oh yesses this summer just got a lot more bearable.)

In a huge clearing, there was a large cabin with a few windows, some rocking chairs, a grill and a firepit outside. The entire clearing was remarkably cool (probably from Nightmare’s influence on nature, Error assumed), and the grass was incredibly soft and of a natural shade. The cabin was a dark woody color- the first sensible color scheme Error had seen all day. Several hammocks were rigged up under different trees- Dust was sleeping inside a dark orange one.  
Horror stepped through the last row of plants into the clearing, heading for the cabin. “Come on- ill show you the inside!”  
(What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Follow him!)  
Alright fine geez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have the second chapter of this madness!  
> Shoutout to Snowfilledheart and Emi for inspiration about Error's backstory (namely the Voice in his head, Mr. Peanut Gallery). Thanks, y 'all!]  
> Also: any ideas about the interior of the cabin?


	3. Cookout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a look at the Dark Sanses' cabin.  
> Nightmare brought his grill and some fresh meat. Because he doesn't want his boys poisoned by the unspeakable horrors that are called "food" at the color cabin.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I guess yall wanted some more of this stuff so here you are! more shenanigans with Error and the gang!  
> See you at the end!  
> -Pitch

The inside of the cabin was deceptively larger than the outside, furnished with bunk beds and a bedroom, a kitchen, dining room, bathrooms and a living room. Error looked around apprecitively.  
Horror whistled, sharp-pitched and loud. “Ey, Boss! Found him!”  
Error flinched from the sudden noise. “I don’t think you have to scream, Horror…”  
Horror snorted. “You can never tell where he is nowadays. BOSS!!”  
Horror screamed the last part, holding his hands nect to his mouth to amplify the sound.  
(Hey what the-)  
A dark, assymetrical shadow began to move from on top of one of the beds.  
(UM WHAT)  
It slid down the leg of the bed, moving effortlessly across the floor until it was in front of Error and Horror. It began to ripple softly…  
(WHAT IS GOING ON)  
Calm down  
(How can you be calm right now?! Are you seeing that?!)  
Yeah but Horror’s not acting scared or tense so it’s fine  
(……I hate it when you make sense)  
Love you too  
(Shut up)  
The shadow pooled in a large puddle before forming something recognizable, Nightmare’s form quickly shaping itself from the puddle of dark ooze and absorbing what was left, leaving no trace of the corrosive substance on the floor. He looked slightly annoyed, his single eye narrowing slightly.  
“There’s no need to shout, Horror.”  
Nightmare’s voice was just as cold as always, and Horror seemed a little taken aback by its sound- a bit sterner than usual. “Uh, yeah. Sorry, Boss. But uh… I found Error? So…”  
Nightmare sighed long-sufferingly. “Dismissed.”  
Horror didn’t bolt out of the door exactly, more like… speedwalked out of the door in an extremely hurried way.  
(Duuuuuuude you’re overthinking this.)  
Would you shut up  
(Let me think…. No. I’d say I was sorry, but I’m not, so. Get over yourself. ^w^)  
Error blocked out most of what it was saying so that he could focus.  
Nightmare turned to Error. “Sorry about that.”  
Error rubbed the back of his neck. “No need to apologize. I’d hide in the shadows too, if I could and I knew that Ink was gonna try to pull something.”  
Nightmare chuckled. “Yep. So anyway, I just wanted you to know that we do have this little oasis kind of thing here where you can come if you want to get away from all the craziness back at the Seziure Center and the rest of the asylum crowd. Me or one of my boys will be making meals during the summer so we won’t be poisoned.”  
Error tilted his head. “I don’t need to eat, Nightma-”  
Nightmare jabbed a newly-formed tentacle in Error’s face. “None of that. You’re eating, even if it’s only a little a day, or Blue will hog-tie you and force feed you the trash that he calls food, and then you’ll crash and/or get food poisoning, and everyone will be screaming and shouting or crying and breaking things, and someone will inevitably get hurt.”  
(He’s really thought this through- no way you can get out of it right now.)  
Very helpful  
(Just sort of kind of maybe agree and we can slip away later when everyone’s about to eat, okay? But at least eat a little bit. You promised.)  
Deal I guess  
Error hummed noncommitedly. “We’ll see.”  
Nightmare snorted but didn’t really press the issue. “We certainly will. Oh, and by the way, if you’re looking for some way to keep tabs on Fresh, just swear. If it censors, he’s close by. He doesn’t know about this base, so keep quiet about it when he’s around.”  
That wasn’t a suggestion. Then again, Nightmare rarely made suggestions. He was used to people just obeying whatever he said.  
(Makes it easier when you’ve got only one eye, sharp tentacles, and literally emit negativity and fear, eh?)  
No kidding  
(Hey, at least we can fix out clothes whenever they get ripped, that’s got to be at least as good as turning into a shadow, right?)  
Stop rubbing it in  
(Heheheh)  
Error nodded. “Alright, and thanks for the tip. I guess whenever I leave this safe haven, I’ll swear every five minutes to avoid the 90’s nightmare.”  
Nightmare snorted in amusement. “You really hate him, don’t you?”  
Error rolled his eyes. “Yes.”  
The Guardian of Negativity walked back to his bed. “Eh, I don’t blame you. The dude rivals Ink for blinding stupidity and fashion sense.”  
Error fidgeted. “Erm… is there enough room for another person in here? I think I might have forgotten bug spray and-”  
A tentacle extended from Nightmare’s back, rifling through the contents of a backpack at the foot of the bed he was lying on. It grabbed a small bottle and held it out to Error.  
Error grabbed it hesitantly and looked at the label. Xpress Fast Acting Bug Spray.  
(That’s… nice?)  
“Are you sure you can spare some? I mean, I know you have a lot of people to take care of and-”  
“And you’re one of them,” Nightmare finished with a tone of finality. His tentacle resumed fishing through the backpack. “And anyway, I have plenty to spare.”  
He pulled out a twenty-four-pack of the canisters of bug spray, most of them still wrapped up.  
(Why does he even have that..)  
“Why do you even… I mean, why would you…” Error was almost speechless.  
Nightmare flipped a page of a book he was reading, leaning back against the mountain of pillows at the headboard of the bed. “Horror, Killer, and Dust forget a lot of things whenever we go on a trip- Horror especially. He doesn’t have that good of a short-term memory to begin with because of his injury.”  
Error nodded sympathetically. The jagged hole in Horror’s skull affected the intimidating skeleton’s memory sometimes.  
“Uh- is there enough room for me to bunk here, still? I mean, if there’s not…”  
Nightmare shrugged. “I mean, we don’t have enough beds for everyone to begin with. Cross and Killer bunk together because their nightmares ease when they’re near each other. Dust and Horror sleep on their own. And I don’t really sleep that often, but when I do I don’t usually share a bed. I often end up half-strangling whoever I’m sharing with,” he admitted with a slight blush.  
(Awww does Nightmare sleep with a teddy bear?)  
Naah he’s probably just still used to sleeping with Dream. The tentacles wouldn’t help either  
(Good point)  
“I mean, you could bunk with Dust if you wanted and he agreed,” Nightmare continued. “Horror sleeps with his axe like a teddy bear, so he’s out of the equation.”  
Error began to glitch slightly. Sleeping with someone and touching them all night for ten hours? No way.  
“… But Dust might go ballistic with his knife during a nightmare, though, so not sure if it’s worth the risk,” Nightmare hummed.  
Error started to glitch more frantically. No. No. No.  
(You big baby)  
Shut up or I swear  
(Hahahaha~)  
I sWeAr I wiLl dEsTrOy YoU  
Nightmare noticed Error’s expression and chuckled. “Relax, I’m just joking. You could make a hammock or something, I know you aren’t comfortable with a lot of touching. But yeah, we have plenty of room.”  
(Get Dunked On, dude. You fell for the entire thing.)  
ShUt It  
(Still grumpy?)  
I sAiD sHuT iT  
“……….Yeah, that’d be great,” Error said after a breif pause to get his glitching under control. He began to weave a blue hammock between two posts in a corner with nothing in it at the moment, relaxing inside it once it was done.  
Nightmare turned back to his book.  
“Whatcha reading?” Error asked curiously.  
Nightmare looked up after turning a page. “Inkdeath. It’s the third in the Inkheart triology. It’s about a girl and her father who can bring things from books into their own world. Kind of like portals, except instead of with magic, they do it by reading things out of books. It’s quite interesting and more than a little violent- I like it so far.”  
Error glanced over at him. “What chapter are you on?”  
Nightmare checked a page. “Thirty six.”  
(Wait what how long does he even read these things??)  
Error held up a finger. “How do you even have time for all of this reading?”  
“Well, my boys usually keep me pretty busy,” Nightmare said, flipping back to the page he was on. “But I read in my spare time. And there’s only so much they can get into trouble with in this AU, so I have a bit more time to myself than usual.”  
“’S nice.” Error closed his eyes and began to doze off.  
Wake me up if anything interesting is happening okay  
(Like the barbeque in a few hours?)  
Yeah sure whatever  
(Okay.)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(Error)  
Mmmmmppppphhhhhhhhhhh  
(Eeeerrror.)  
What ughh  
(Time to get up, the barbeque has already started outside.)  
Noooo just a few more minutes of sleep  
(You’ll go back to sleep and I won’t be able to get you to wake up again.)  
Fine…

Error blinked open his eyes to the dark wood interior of the Dark Sanses’ cabin hideout.

How long did i sleep  
(Um maybe about two hours? Nightmare is outside working on the grill as far as i can tell.)  
Great  
Error swung his legs out of the unfortunately very, very comfortable and hard to force himself to climb out of hammock. He groaned and stretched as he slid to a standing position, yawning.  
If i slept for so long why didnt Nightmare wake me up  
(Haphephobia, maybe? last time he did that you tried to tie him up and you ended up dangling from one of his tentacles, remember? Im glad he didnt honestly)  
yeah good point  
Error walked to the door, opening it slowly. there was nobody in the front yard, but there were sounds coming from the back. Error walked around the cabin curiously.

(Wow nice)  
The backyard consisted of a somehow perfectly manicured lawn with a few chairs, tables, trees and a grill. Someone had set up a volleyball court, which Horror and Killer were playing on. Dust was watching from the sidelines, and Cross was setting up a side table for the barbeque, lined with chips, drinks and cookies.  
(What wheres all the good stuff?)  
What do you mean they have Oreos  
(I mean hot dogs or burgers or whatever not that death-by-carb-intake junk.)  
Okay now that's just insulting  
Nightmare was manning the grill with four tentacles, two with tongs and two with spatulas, flipping hamburgers and hot dogs expertly.  
Error walked over to him.

"Hey, Error," Nightmare greeted. "Stay around for dinner if you want some."  
(You haaave tooo)  
ik ik shut up  
"Alright," Error conceded. "But only a small portion."  
"Sweet!" Nightmare said with a grin. "In that case, help me spread out these hot dogs on the table, will you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the third chapter of this wonderful mess. If you liked it, leave a kudos or maybe a comment?  
> Thx for reading!  
> -Pitch


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo y'all might hate me for this.... ^w^ sorry

OK SOOOOOO

I work usually on a very, very slow device, and it's hard to write stories on it... especially hard to multitask and write two at once, it gets very hard for me  
SO  
To make sure i don't mix my fanfics, and to keep the quality higher....  
"Worst Summer Vacation Ever" is currently ON HOLD, updates TBD but probably will start again once i finish "A Living Nightmare", my main fanfic, which has hit 222 lately- is that a milestone? idek lol

...But yeah, sorry, but i can't keep up with both at once with my terrible connection. I'll have to work on one at a time unless i do like a quick little one-shot... sorry, guys!

My Deepest Apologies,  
-Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go, a collection of i-don't-even-know-what for you guys to read. Drop me a kudos or even a comment if you want me to continue the series, bc right now I'm also multitasking on A Living Nightmare. As i write on a vanilla Kindle i can't type that fast or accurately, so please, please, please point out any typos or misspellings i might miss.  
> Also, i wouldn't say no to any ideas down in the comments about future things that might happen, if i use any of them I'll be sure to give credit where credit is due ^w^  
> -Pitch


End file.
